Gotham's own Musical Muse
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Gotham's got itself another so called 'freak'. She an all time master mind but the one thing Batman and the Joker can't figure out is who's side she's on. Set after the dark knight R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Gotham's Own Musical Muse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the joker ……. None of us do and if we did well… Lets just say Batman and the Joker would be to tired to fight *wink, wink***

_Dear Commissioner Gordon,_

_I got you a present (Yay! Who doesn't love presents?). I hope you like it as much as I do. But there are rules:_

_1. Only you and Batman can see this little gift._

_2. You must play it on the date given at the exact time or my full present wont work._

_I ask you to follow those two simple rules._

_Yours truly,_

_M. M._

_Commissioner Gordon had gotten this note with a CD a few days ago and today was the date given. Gordon shook his head thinking it was a trick. He had more important things to worry about, like the Joker. Gotham was slowly being torn apart by this clown freak and he seemed to be getting away with it. As Gordon looked at the time he put the disk in the computer, and turned the volume on. _

_When he heard "Gordon you're going to wanna see this" He quickly picked himself up from his chair and just about ran into the other room._

"_The latest on the Joker attacks, another bank the main target. It seems there are no are no survers and" The reporter didn't get to finish. A building had just blown up and screaming could be heard. Just then music had started to play._

_(Build God, then we'll talk)_

It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs., only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
And sleeping with the roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

_When Gorgon had got to the scene he had reread the note several times and listened to the song nonstop; even as he was on the scene he was listening to the words._

"_Gordon, who do you think it was? The Joker?" A fellow officer had asked._

"_No, not the Joker someone new, someone smarter than the Joker"_

_As the fire had stopped with the help of the weather, a voice was heard "Commissioner!"_

"_What! What is it?" Gordon asked as a woman's body came into view. She couldn't be any older than 25, she had blond hair and wore a white dress that was slowly being stained red from a bullet wound to the torso. Located not far from the body, was some bullet shells, a rose and a compact._

"_Now all we need now is a lawyer and a constable" Gorgon said while applying presser to his temples._

"_A constable and a Lawyer?" The officer next to him asked, somewhat confused._

"_Gordon we got someone down at the station to I.D. the girl"_

"_I'll be there in a few minutes, keep looking" Gordon said as he walked to his car._

"_We'll call if we find anything"_

_Gordon was handed some files while he walked into the station, in turn he assumed was on the girl and constable they found._

_Going into the split room next to the integration room, Gordon saw Frank Vetow._

_Gordon skim the files "What we got Frank?"_

"_He's names James Croffer. Says he spoke to Ms. Parker around noon… believe he was the last one to see her alive." Frank answered._

"_What's he do?" Gordon question while eyeing Mr. Croffer._

_Frank spoke clearly bored "Lawyer"_

_Just then a light went off in Gordon's mind._

_Gordon went to the door and stated before opening the door "I'm gonna have a 'chat' with him"_

_Croffer's eyes darted to the door as it opened and closed, showing Gordon._

"_Tell me , how do you know Ms. Parker?" Gordon asked while taking a seat across from him. "By chance would you be her Lawyer?"_

_James looked surprised while he nod his head "Yes, yes I was her lawyer. How'd you know?"_

"_Mr. Croffer, Ms. Parker was a pretty young woman. I have reason to believe that you had sexual intercourse with her." Gordon simple stated._

_Croffer had gotten a shock "Are you implying I had an affair with Ms. Parker. I'm MARRIED commissioner."_

"_I won't say a word to your wife Mr. Croffer, I just need to know if you were in fact seeing Ms. Parker" Gordon said trying to get James to work with him._

"_My wife won't hear or know any of this?" James questioned, somewhat unsure._

_Gordon gave a nod._

_Croffer gave a deep sigh "Yes we did have sexual intercourse, but only this once, never before"_

"_Would you happen to know anything about the man we found?" Gordon asked, hoping to get lucky but no such luck. _

_Walking out of the room, Gordon spoke to himself "Just like the song. What kind of person are we dealing with?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(In the afternoon at Wayne Manner)_

_Bruce Wayne, A.K.A. Batman, just sat down with a cup of coffee in hand. Bruce would wince every now and then thanks to the new burses from last night. Batman had had his hands full last night, what with the Joker trying to take a new hostage. Bruce sigh and turned the news on, trying to take his mind off the pain._

"_The latest on the Joker attacks, a bank the main target. It seems there are no survives and" Then there was a building exploding and screaming. Bruce jumped from his seat in a heart beat.(Hey that rimed!). The last thing Bruce saw before the camera was turned off was a building going up in flames._

"_Another Joker attack Master Bruce?" Alfred asked._

_Bruce looked to Alfred "It wouldn't surprise me"_

_Running around Gotham as Batman, Bruce found it time to go see Gordon._

"_Gordon" Batman's raspy voice had made Gordon turn and meet his gaze._

"_Batman, I'm sure you saw the news today." Gordon stated_

_Batman came a bit more out of the shadows "Yes, was it the Joker?"_

_Gordon shook his head and held up a not e along with a CD "I got this about five days ago along with the note. I thought it was a trick of some sort. Turns out it wasn't"_

_Gordon handed the note over to Batman and waited to finish "The time on note the was the same time that the bomb went off"_

_Batman cut Gordon off "How exact?"_

"_Down to the second. And that's not it, the song on the CD is the scene of the crime as it happened. The Joker wouldn't go out of his way to just, screw with us, would he?"_

_Batman jumped on the ledge before saying "No, the Joker wouldn't plan so far ahead. We're dealing with someone who's much worse than the Joker and smarter."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Noon at the Joker warehouse)_

_The Joker just got back from a new job. He was somewhat giddy, but he was always that way when he was on the news. Plopping himself down, he started to play with one of his knifes as he watch T.V._

"_The latest on the Joker attacks, a bank the main target. It seems there are no survives and" The guy was cut off by a 'BOOM' noise and screaming. _

_Joker's happy face quickly turned into a sneer "What the hell?"_

"_What is it boss" The unlucky guy was then shot in the head._

"_Who woulda thought, uh, building would have went boooooommm and it wasn't me" The Joker licked his lips and let out a laugh._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sitting down, Amie turned on the T.V. She waited for the news to come on with a smile. In her mind she wonder if Gordon would listen to the CD._

"_The latest on the Joker attacks, a bank the main target." _

_Amie's eyes held a glint of laughter in them as her smile grew._

"_There are no survivors and" Then her plan went into action._

_She could hear the screaming and see the fire. Amie let out a giggle and turned the T.V. off._

"_I hope Batman and the Joker get a kick outta this!" Amie stated, hopping up and down._

_Amie soon found it was time for work so she grabbed her cell, ipod, and book before locking and running out the door._

_Walking into the 'Little Café' with a smirk on her face Amie spoke "Hey Joe, did you see the news?"_

"_Yeah. You think it was the Joker?" Joe asked while handing her a pad._

"_Nope! Someone new!" She said happily._

_Joe smiled at Amie "You always have liked the heroes and villains; You are so weird, you know that right?"_

"_No I'm normal. You and every other person are weird" She stated smugly._

"_Stop procrastinating and get to work" Joe rolled his eyes causing Amie to laugh._

_When Amie got home she went straight on her laptop. She turned her stereo on without even look while stating, with a giant smile on her lips "Joker's gonna love this"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham's own Musical Muse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Muse/Amie!**

**[Last chapter's song (Build God then we'll talk by Panic at the disco) and this chapter's song (Funhouse by Pink)]**

Chapter 2

_It had been a few weeks after the whole music killer happen. Gotham had returned back to normal… Well as normal as Gotham can get that is._

_In those few weeks Amie had the best plan to tick off the Joker!_

_She would hack into the news computer while it was air time for the whole 'Joker attacks' thing. From there her ex-friend, Jen, would lip sing to the song 'Muse' would be singing off camera. Then just for kicks she'd have the camera do a come up on herself, or more importantly her eyes, were she would proceed to wink. The reason for doing this in her mind she wanted to see if anyone would be smart enough to no at the Jen had blue eyes while the person winking had golden green eyes._

_But the part that amused her most, a.k.a. the part that would tick Joker off, was that the song had about four count downs. At the end of each count down a building or two would blow up and not just any were, over in the narrows. Right. Were. The. Joker. Hid._

_The idea of the whole plan was to catch the Joker's eye along with Batman's, as a bonus she'd get to screw with people's minds._

_Today she would put on a show for the whole city of Gotham to see._

"_You ready Jen?" Amie ask while handing a microphone to her ex-friend_

_Jen smiled and nod "about as ready as I'll ever be. After all I'm signing my death warrant"_

_Jen was a girl who was model perfect, red flowing hair, bright blue eyes and a girl with a big secret only Amie knew. Also the reason why Jen was helping Amie at the moment._

_Amie laughed "Okay let's get this show on the road." Amie turned to Jen "And Jen act like you're ME!"_

_After there conversion was over Amie hack into the news station controls. Keeping a weathered eye on the T.V. showing the news, Amie made sure to take the sound off just as the Joker's news came on._

_Once confuse had started to show on the news Amie spoke up "Ello al. So sorry for not putting on any acts for awhile BUT now I got a show for you all. Oh and Gordon I hope you liked the present."_

_Then Jen was shown on screen looking more confident than she felt._

_Smirking Jen lipped the words Amie sang._

_(Funhouse)_

"_I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall_

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun"

_Two buildings blow up_

"_Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory_

I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble tumble house of cards

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun"

_A ware house just exploded._

"_Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my lock no more  
I'll change the drapes  
I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place  
Burn this fucker down_

do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dadadada  
do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1)  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo do  
do do do do dodo doo"

_An old house put in flames._

"_This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down"

_The song ended with the close up on Amie's wink._

_Once the camera was off Jen questioned Amie "Is there anything you'd like me to say to the Joker or Batman?"_

"_Ask the Joker which scar story is the real one and tell Bat boy that he's the best cape wonder Gotham could have" Amie then left Jen to walk home._

_Turning on the T.V. Amie heard the news flood the room._

"_Top story tonight, it seems we have another criminal running free in Gotham. While she (shows a picture of Jen singing) put on a 'show' she also blew up half the narrows. If anyone has information on why or who she is please call the number shown"_

_Amie smiled as she dialed the number._

_It rang three times before she heard "Yes. Hello, you're on the air."_

_Amie giggled and watched as the news people cringe "Ello loves. Didn't you listen to the song?"_

"_Wha? What's the song got to do with half the narrows and people being blown up?" The woman yelled angrily at Amie._

"_EVERYTHING" you could hear the smile in her voice. "Just wait till what I do next, good day or should I say night"_

_She then hung up the phone and turned the news off. She blasts her iHome and san with it as she went to go take a shower._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Jen was walking home smiling. She had seen the news and thought that Amie had out done herself._

_Jen blindly walked on the side walk till she was knocked ensconces._

_The last thing she could see was green hair and red lips._


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotham's own Musical Muse**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amie/Muse…… I wish I could have Batman or the Joker (sigh) oh well.**

**Chapter 3**

_The young lady known as Jen had began to stir. The joker's mind was racing, thinking of the many ways to torment the girl._

"_Well, well, well. Nice of you to wake up sleeping beauty" The Joker say before wetting his lips._

_Jen started to fidget in the chair. Hoping that she could some how remove the ropes._

"_Now, now" the Joker start as he took out one of his many knifes._

_Slowly Jen's gaze followed the joker's hands as he played with the blade._

"_U-u-um… W-which scar story is real?" Jen studded remembering what Amie had said._

_The Joker raised an eye brow and asked so very amused "Story?"_

"_My… um… friend asked me to ask you w-which story you tell is real. I mean the stories you um s-say a-about your um… scars" Jen had found talking to the Joker very hard, especially when you can hear your own heart beating twice as fast as it should._

_The joker smirked while he heard a whimper come from her "She'll have to find out herself my dear"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Amie had just woken up and strolled into the living room. Turning the T.V. she then walked into the kitchen to get some coffee._

"_Oh little Musie, come out and play"_

_She heard this and with wide eyes she dropped her cup of coffee just before running into the living room. There on the screen was the Joker, white face and all.\_

"_Musie, Musie, Muse… Haha... I got your little friend" On the camera she was the Joker with an evil smile on his red lips as he had a knife at Jen's throat. Poor Jen looked horrible, what with the cuts all other her and Amie could see the fear radiating off her._

"_Damn, I was hoping that Batman would find her first" Amie swore to herself._

"_Now I got something to say to ya Musie. You can take poor little Jennie's place or she can die" The Joker stated plain and simple while after letting out a chuckle._

_Amie picked up her cell while she smirk "Fine two can play at this game Joker"_

_Amie watched the T.V. as she saw Jen's shirt pocket start to sing. The Joker had picked up the phone._

"_Hello" Joker sang into the phone._

_Amie put on a matching evil smirk as the clown "Ello, Joker, love"_

"_So nice of you to call Musie!" Joker licked his lips again._

"_Well what else am I to do… I mean, you keep getting it wrong! Jens my EX-friend" Amie spoke happily._

_Joker's smirk slowly turned into a sinister smile "Well then Jennie here has no reason to stay with me any longer"_

_With that Joker carved away at Jen, not once caring what he was doing._

"_Musie… You still there?" Joker asked as Jen bled and gurgle (sp?) in pain,_

_Amie gave a high pitched "Yep!"_

_The joker chuckled "When do I get to see ya Musie? Because if you're anything like Jennie here, then I just CAN'T wait"_

"_Well love, you'll just have to" Amie hung up the phone. "Sorry Jen, but I told you … And still you said yes"_

_Slowly Amie got some paper and a pen; Amie had promised Jen she'd make her funeral the way she had wanted it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bruce had seen the whole thing, along with most of Gotham._

_Bruce let out a growl "She let her friend die for her own personal need. She's just as bad as the Joker"_

"_Master Bruce, what are you going to do about this Muse girl?" Alfred questioned._

_Bruce started down the hallway "I intend to find her Alfred"_

_(Later that night)_

_Batman had just started his nightly rounds of the city about an hour ago, but he found no sign of Muse._

"_Bat boy!" Batman turned only to find a girl who looked to be in her early 20s; long brown hair half up thanks to a ribbon with music notes at the end, height about 5'4", in the most weird and strangely good looking dress… all in all she was different looking._

"_Who are you" Batman asked knowing fully well who she was._

"_You know who I am, look, I want to give ya a clue" Muse paused "The sixth day of the week go to Paul St. You'll know what to do from there. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go find Jen's body before the cops do."_

_As Muse started to walk away Batman appear in front of her._

"_You're not going any were. You're a murder… killing off your own friends." Batman sneer at her._

_Muse narrowed her eyes into a glare "You're one to judge, I don't murder or kill. I manipulate, that's how the first scene happened… and Jen wanted to help me! I gave her a chance to back out but she didn't!"_

_Muse pushed past Batman._

"_I'm just doing what every other human does" Muse sneer at him._

_Batman stayed were he was unsure of what to say "And the Joker? What's your link to him?"_

"_Ha link! There is or was no link, all I did was try to show him he's not the only one who can screw with things and to catch his eye. I guess I got is attention." Muse had stopped and sighed._

_Batman came to stand next to her._

_He was as confused as someone in his position could be "Why would you want to catch his eye?"_

_Muse turned to look at him "Let's just say me and him have a lot of things in common"_

_Just as Muse went into the shadows, Batman saw her smile and say "Oh and by the way, you're the best cape wonder Gotham could have Bat boy!"_

_(Bruce had just gotten back to the Manner)_

_Bruce couldn't Muse out of his head, she was a character that he just couldn't get._

"_Master Bruce, is everything all right?" Alfred asked, worried for his friend._

_Bruce took off he's mask "I saw Muse tonight. She's different than what I thought Alfred"_

_Alfred helped Bruce take off his suit._

_Putting the torso in its rightful place he asked "How so?"_

"_She's insane and sane all at the same time. She's the kind of person you want to figure out but never will"_

"_Muse sounds like an intrusting character" Alfred said as he walked out the door._

"_Very intrusting" Bruce stated to himself._

_(I know it's kinda short but I have chapters written up on paper and well…. It was really like 8 and half pages long)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotham's own Musical Muse**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Amie/Muse!**

**[This chapter's song is (Forget it by Breaking Benjamin)]**

**Chapter 4**

_After on long night of fixing up Jen's body and dropping it off at the police station with a note and plans on how her memorial should go, Amie got home._

_She didn't get any sleep at all. What with her having to get things into motion for Friday._

_Amie had planned to have the Joker and Batman meet up with her; from there she would have them help her. And if they don't help her get this guy killed or arrested for what he's done, Amie'll make sure he's dead by the time the cops come._

"_Heh, this jackass is finished" Amie smile._

_After making Gordon new clue CD Amie dialed Jen's cell phone number._

"_Hello?!?!" Came the sick voice of the joker._

"_Ello love. I have a, um, meeting that is going to be held at Paul St. this Friday. I'd like for you to come." Amie said sounding as if she was talking to an old friend._

_Joker snickered "I don't, uh, know Musie. I have to check my schedule"_

_Amie rolled her eyes. "Look this is your chance to see me and Bat boy's gonna be there." She said trying to make the offer sound more fun._

"_Batsy and my Musie, will I JUST HAVE TO GO." Joker giggled and smiled "Wear something nice, Doll Face."_

"_Whatever"_

_With that Amie hung up the phone._

"_Time to get this little baby to Gordon" She stated as she went into the other room for an envelope._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Gordon sat in his office going through paper work._

"_Hey Gordon, mail call" Frank said while setting down a few envelopes._

_Gordon picks up the first one._

"_Man between the Joker and this Muse girl, we got are hands full" Frank sighed._

_Gordon sighed with him "Yeah, Muse is something else. She's worst than the Joker, She's just screwing with all of us Joker include. "_

_Gordon opened up the letter and gasp._

"_What…What is it" Frank asked._

_Gordon put the CD down on his desk and opened the note._

_Dear Gordon,_

_It's me again. Listen to the CD when ever but Friday be at Paul St. at 9:56:37 P.M. You should be there or things might get messy._

_P.S. Batman knows already._

_Friend and fiend,_

_Muse_

_Gordon quickly put the disk in the computer and hit play._

_(Forget it by Breaking Benjamin)_

_It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Never mind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
But my mind and all the things I wanted_

Every time I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
By the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
I'm alive but I can Surely fake it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see

Forget it

There's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe  
To question every answer counted

Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way

Forget it

Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Out of mind, I love it, easy to please  
Never mind, forget it, just memories  
On a page inside a spiral notebook

Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way  
I can live forever here

Forget it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're a part of me that I don't wanna see

I can live forever here

"_What's the song mean Gordon?" Frank asked hoping for the best._

_Gordon shake his heard "I don't know Frank, I don't know. We'll have to wait till Friday to understand."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Joker had just gotten off the phone with Muse. Now he was making his way to the room he normally held all his '__play things__ '._

_As Joker entered the room he heard a muffled scream._

"_Hello sweet cheeks" The Joker let an evil smile slide its way on his face._

_The woman in front of him was the mayor's new wife._

"_Now, why are you crying? I'm not a bad host am I?" The Joker asked while wiping a tear away from her eye. "Oh no. I uh don't think so!" He chuckled._

_Slowly Joker played with the knifes set up on the table._

"_You know that new girl, Muse. She's quiet something, I just hope she's as pretty as you, my dear pet" Joker said as the lady eyed each knife him he picked up._

"_She called me a few minutes ago. It seems she just CAN'T wait to see me. But uh, who doesn't want to meet a lady's man like myself." Joker turned to her and put a hand on her cheek, causing her to whimper. "Oh I'm gonna have fun with you my pet"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Master Bruce, is there something on your mind?" Alfred had asked a spaced out Bruce._

"_I'm fine, just… Muse told me to go to Paul St. on the sixth day of the week." Bruce had said, coming back to life._

"_So, will you go there on Friday or not?" Alfred asked with an eyebrow raised._

_Bruce sighed "I suppose so, I mean, what chose do I have?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotham's own Musical Muse**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amie/Muse… thank you!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_Once it got dark out, Muse made her way to Paul St._

_As she stood on a near by roof top, Muse watched Joker and Batman get ready to kill each other._

"_I didn't have you two meet me here to fight" Muse sneer at the two._

_Joker's face light up "Well now Musie, you're much different than I thought"_

_Batman piped in "Why is he here?"_

"_Don't be rude Batsy" Joker shook his finger at Batman._

_Muse began to grow impatient "Look, I called him (points to Joker) here because I'm no good at torture when trying to save someone. And you're here cause the clown might get carried away"_

"_Save?" Both men questioned._

_Muse shook her head and handed a file to Batman._

"_Jack Hemingway; 3 arrests, 1 statutory rape charge, and 1 robbery charge- found not guilty on each charge" Muse paused and went on as she looked at yellow house "Mr. H. has a family; A wife he had beaten into coma and a daughter he likes to rape every now and then. I want to get the daughter out and kill the bustard"_

"_Why save someone you don't even know. You didn't even try to help Jennie" Joker pouted._

"_Jen had wanted to die, sweet heart. Anything I did to try and help her didn't do anything. So I gave her a chose, she could die by her own hand or she could die by helping me. I think you know what she choose." Muse finished just as a beeping sound went off. "Look are you going to help or not?"_

_The Joker put an arm around Muse "I JUST to say yes Musie; I do hate people who rape."_

"_Bat boy?" Muse looked over to Batman._

_He just nodded his head._

"_Then lets go" Muse smiled._

_Walking up to the yellow house she was looking at a few minutes ago, Muse rang the door bell._

_Jack opened the door "Yeah?"_

_Muse smirked "Are you Mr. Jack Hemingway, We got a call about you being an asshole."_

_Jack's showed an angry frown "You fucking…"_

"_You fucking what, humm?" The Joker cut in._

_Jack's eyes showed fear and his mouth hung open some what._

_Muse turned to the Joker "Do you always have this effect on people?"_

_Jack was getting ready to close the door, when Batman stuck his foot in the way._

"_It's not polite to close the door on a lady" Batman said as he opened the door all the way._

_Muse gave a dreamy sigh "Oh thank you Batman, such a handsome gentleman."_

_While Muse walked into the house she could hear the Joker snickering._

_Walking though the house Muse came to the daughter's room._

"_Anyone home?" Muse asked opening the door._

_Muse walked into the room "Hello?"_

"_Please don't hurt me" A female voice whimpered._

_Muse quickly found the source; a 13 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes._

_Muse moved closer to her "Sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to take you from your jackass of a father. My names Muse what's yours?"_

_The girl wiped some tears from her eyes as Muse gave her a soft smile. "Meeha"_

_Muse sat down next to the girl; Meeha. "Well Meeha, how about we find you someone to take care of ya and get ya outta here?"_

_Meeha nodded._

"_Now you stay here till I come and get you. Okay?" Muse said as she helped Meeha stand._

_Meeha quietly answered "Okay."_

_Muse closed the door behind her as she walked out of Meeha's room._

_Coming into the living room, Muse saw Jack half dead "I think you took the torture a bit to far love"_

_The Joker was about to say something when the three heard sirens. Muse looked to her watch "Gordon's three minutes early."_

"_Muse?" Meeha's voice came from the hallway "What's going on?"_

"_Meeha, sweet heart, come here" Muse said as she stood next to the Joker._

_Meeha cautiously walked over to Muse._

_Joker looked Meeha up and down "She's B-E-A-U-tyful!"_

_Meeha had hid behind Muse._

"_You touch her you die clown" Muse sneered._

"_Awe, Musies jealous!' Joker chuckled while clapping his hands._

"_Meeha, your going with Batman and Joker; me and you are gonna make a scene." Muse pushed Meeha toward Batman._

_Joker put his arm around Muse and pulled her a bit closer "What kinda scene Musie?"_

_Muse took one of his fingers and pulled his arm off her "The kind that screws with peoples minds"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Gordon was on Paul St. like the note said, but he was a little earlier. All officers were ready with there guns._

"_We'll get her Gordon, I just know it" Frank said._

"_OOOhhh Gordon! So glad you could make it" Gordon quickly turned his hear and found Muse._

"_Muse, what do you want here and the CD?" Gordon yelled to her._

_Muse through the file she shown to Batman to Gordon's feet._

"_That's why I'm here Gordon" Muse smiled_

"_Musie were do you want Jackie boy?" Joker asked with a knife in hand._

_Frank asked with fear "You're working with the Joker now?"_

"_Just put him to the side love. Well I best be on my way" Muse started to turn._

_The Joker pouted "Awe, what about my good night kiss Musie?"_

_Muse half way turned back with an eyebrow raised "Not even if you were going to me"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_As Batman made it to the police station, he found Meeha fast asleep._

_Batman softly shook Meeha while saying "Meeha, come wake up"_

_Meeha's eye's fluttered "Where are we?"_

"_The police station. I need you to go get Commissioner Gordon and give him this. Can you do that?" Batman asked while handing her a bat-a-rang._

_Gordon was up on the roof with in 4 minutes._

"_Gordon this is Meeha Hemingway. She was rescued..." Batman was cut off._

"_I read the file Muse gave me" Gordon said and turned to Meeha "Will you testify against your father in court?"_

_Meeha looked unsure at first but slowly started to nod her heard. "Can I stay with Muse?"_

_Gordon and Batman were in shock._

"_I'm, I'm sorry Miss Hemingway, but we don't know who she is or have a way to contact her"_

_Meeha looked at the ground "All wanna do is thank her"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotham's own Musical Muse**

**Disclaimer: I only own Muse/Amie, Joe, the little café and some other things I will over look right now…… so on to the story!**

_(Okay guys sorry for the wait I'll try to type two in one weekend for you all to make up for the wait and this chapter is kinda short but it lead's into something important!)_

_Chapter 6_

_Amie woke up on the couch and rubbed the sleep from eyes. She slowly sat up, just then a ranging noise went off._

"_Damn phone, it's too early in the morning…. Ello?" Amie spoke somewhat sleepish._

"_AMIE! TURN ON THE NEWS NOW!" It was Joe._

_Amie had the phone at arms length before talking into it again "Joe, I just woke up. Stop yelling."_

"_Aim, just turn on the T.V." Joe sighed._

_Amie did as she was told and turned on the T.V._

"_Okay, so why am I watching the news?" Amie asked while painfully rubbing her head._

"_Just watch" Amie could hear the smile in Joe's voice._

"_In the latest. Is Muse bad or good? Why we question this fact, see for you self"_

_Just then Meeha was shown on screen with Gordon by her side._

"_My name is Meeha, and I just wanted to say thank you to Muse. If it wasn't for her I'd most likely be dead right now." Meeha looked like she was about to cry._

"_Joe, look can I call you back?" Amie said in a rush as a smile was slowly finding its way onto her lips._

"_Sure thing sweetie" With that Joe hung up._

_Amie had started to go through the numbers in her phone, searching for Gordon's cell. You could see Gordon hear his phone, he turned and answered it._

"_Hello? This isn't a good time"_

"_To bad Gordon. Now let me talk to Meeha" Amie smirked as Gordon gasped._

_She watched as Gordon hand the phone to Meeha. "Hello?"_

_Amie's smile widened "Hiya sweet heart. You do know how sweet you are, don't you?"_

_Meeha's face went to a giant teary eyed smile "MUSE!"_

"_Yep. Look sweet stuff can't talk for long for the can find me, but I'm happy to see you okay" Amie said._

"_Okay and thanks. I can't thank you enough" By now Meeha was in tears._

"_Bye Meeha" Amie just about whispered._

"_Bye" Meeha shut the phone._

_The whole scene was on the news and all of Gotham saw Meeha crying._

_The camera quickly switched to the normal news caster._

"_IN other news, the Mayor's wife was returned safe and sound last night, thanks to Batman. There will be a party to celebrity the return of the Mayor's wife."_

_Amie shut the T.V. and went to get ready for work._

_Walking to the 'Little Café' was a breeze._

"_Hey Joe!" Amie had yelled into his ear._

_Joe turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Hey Aim. I got a question?"_

_Amie giggled "You just asked one"_

"_Well then I got two questions" Joe had poked Amie's forehead._

"_Ask away" Amie said while giving Joe a wink._

"_I'm going to the Mayor's party and I need a date" Joe stated nonchalantly (sp?)._

"_Wha? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO!" Amie yelled; while do so she was flailing her arms abit._

_Joe grabbed her hands "Please Aim, PLEASE! You still owe me one."_

_Amie narrowed her eyes into a glare "Fine, okay. But if you do this again I will hand you over to the Joker personally" _

_Joe gave her a bear hug "THANK YOU!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alfred pulled back the blinds in Bruce's room "Good morning master Bruce"_

_Bruce grown and pulled a pillow over his head "Not a good morning Alfred. I had a long night"_

_Alfred stood in the door way "Ofcourse. What with helping Ms. Hemingway and returning the Mayor's wife. Speaking of that, the Mayor is having a party…"_

"_And I'm to attend at this party" Bruce sighed._

_Alfred gave a warm smile "Will I be making a call to the tailor?"_

_Bruce finally pulled the pillow off his face "No, I'll find something to wear. But I'll need a date."_

"_I'll call Ms. Callahan" Alfred walked out if the room, leaving Bruce to himself._


	7. Chapter 7

**Gotham's Own Musical Muse**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amie/Muse, Joe, and The little café.**

Chapter 7

"_I'm gonna kill him!" Amie growled going threw her closet. With each passing minute Amie grew more frustrated." Why the hell can't I just wear pants! Ello?!?" Amie just about shouted threw the phone when she answered the thing._

_She heard the sick chuckle of Joker "What's the matter Musie? Not happy to hear from me?"_

_Amie kept going threw her closet of clothing. "Look Joker, I'm in no mood for a joke and… Finally, something good!" Amie yelled while pulling one of her favorite dresses out._

"_I don't quiet get what your saying Musie." Joker said from the other line._

_Amie brought the dress into the bathroom "If you must know Joker, I'm going out tonight."_

"_You mean… I have some contest for your heart?" Joker asked amused._

_Amie giggled "Sorry love, but I don't have a heart, tootles" Amie closed the phone and started to get ready for the party._

"_Aim, are you ready?" Joe had let himself in with the key Amie gave him._

_Amie took one last look at herself before walking out of the bathroom "I think so."_

"_Aim… You look hot! If I didn't know you'd kill me, I'd kiss you" Joe said while wiggling his eyebrows._

"_Thanks. And remember this is a one time only thing" Amie stated while crossing her arms._

_Joe nod quickly, took hold of Amie, and started to pull her out the door with him. "Come on we'll be late!"_

_Amie was not having a good time. Joe on the other hand was happily talking to his family, what with him being cousins with the mayor._

"_It'd be so much more fun with the Joker or Bat boy here" Amie muttered to herself._

"_Hey Aim, you okay?" Joe asked concerned._

_Amie put on a fake smile "Wonderful, you go on and enjoy yourself. I'm gonna get some fresh air"_

_Joe hesitated before saying "Okay"_

_Going outside Amie sat on one of the many chairs._

"_I hate parties"_

"_And why's that?" Amie heard from behind her. Turning around she found play boy, Bruce Wayne._

"_Because, there's never anyone like me. Just rich snobs." Amie sighed and looked to the moon._

_Bruce sat down next to her "Hum, you have a point there, but then again, I don't know you. So I could say you're a rich snob, unless.."_

"_Unless you get to know me. Nice try Wayne but no thanks." Amie started to stand._

_Bruce followed suit. "Can I at less have a dance?"_

_Amie put on her thinking face, which I must add, is very cute. She shrugged her shoulders while saying "Why not"_

_A smiled showed on Bruce's face._

_Both linked arms and walked in doors to the dance floor._

"_Joe is that your date, what was he name… Amie?" The mayor pointed out to his cousin._

"_Yeah, looks like Wayne got to her. But then again Amie could be just playing mind games with him." Joe let out a chuckle._

_The mayor's wife spoke up "They make quiet the couple."_

_Joe's smile dropped somewhat "Hum"_

_As the song ended Amie separate from Bruce." Thank you for the dance Mr. Wayne"_

"_Can I have your name and maybe number, to get to know you better?" Bruce asked while blocking Amie's way._

"_Name's Amie Dover and as for my number, no, sorry play boy." Amie walked off leaving a shocked look Bruce that soon urn to play boy smirk._

"_Joe Joe!" Amie smile._

_Joe grabbed Amie's hand with a smirk "When do you wanna leave Aim?"_

_Amie lean on him "I'll leave when you leave love."_

"_Miss Dover, who's this? Your boy friend by chance?" Bruce along with his date had some how made there way over to Amie and Joe._

"_Unfortunately, I don't have the privilege to say yes" Joe answered before giving Amie a kiss on the cheek._

"_Scent when is being with me a privilege? I thought it was inhumanly cruel" Amie asked with a big smile._

_Joe smiled and shook his head while Bruce and his date laughed._

_Bruce went on "Well, I just thought, what with the way you two act."_

_Amie's smile was giant "It's all right Mr. Wayne; I mean what else would you think."_

"_Then if I were to ask you to lunch some time?" Bruce asked nonchalantly._

"_I'd love to, but no" Amie answered._

_Bruce smirked "Why not?"_

_Amie rolled her eyes "You may have a smirk that can get you any girl, but I'm not just any girl, now am I? I do believe it's time for us to leave Joe. Goodnight Mr. Wayne"_

"_Call me Bruce Miss Dover. It was lovely talking to you."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Alfred, she was something" Bruce said with a smirk._

_Alfred smiled "I would hope so. You seem to like her Master Bruce"_

"_You know, I asked her to lunch and she said no, "That she'd love to but no" Bruce was starting to show how much an effect this girl had, had on him._

"_Well, maybe you need to bump into her again Master Bruce .And this time I'd like to meet her myself." Alfred put a hand on Bruce's shoulder._


	8. Chapter 8

Gotham's own Musical Muse

**Disclaimer: You do know I don't own anything but Amie/Muse, Joe, the Little Café, and the plot….. Right?**

**Chapter 8**

"_**Aim! Look at the news!" Joe yelled to Amie, who was busy taking orders from costumers.**_

_**Amie quickly turned to the T.V. on the wall; every one of the costumers turned along with her.**_

_**On the screen was a girl in her early 30', dead on the side walk, with a CD next to her. "Muse Friend or Foe. I think we have our answer right here. Her name Melissa Moroni, Age 32, killed in cold blood with Muse's calling card" The camera did a close up on the CD.**_

_**Amie growled and held a distasteful look on her face "Turn that thing off Joe!" And then muttered under her breath "I'll kill who ever is setting me up; Moroni won't hesitate to shoot me fulla holes"**_

_**The lady Amie was attending to, gave her a confused face and questioned "What was that sweetie?"**_

"_**Oh, nothing, just muttering what I need to do later" Amie spoke cheerfully.**_

_**Later as Amie and Joe started closing the Little Café for the day, Joe piped in "So… Do ya think Muse did it?"**_

_**Amie stopped mopping and sighed "Look Joe, why do you even care what I think?"**_

_**Joe walked over to her with a smile "Cause, I'd like to know the truth…Muse."**_

_**Amie was in shock, and was only able to let a single word slip out "How?..."**_

"_**How long?... The day Muse came along. You got the personality for it, what I mean is, Muse and Amie aren't different, they're the same; Which makes me not only Amie's friend but Muse's too." Joe gave her a huge once he was finished talking.**_

_**Amie hugged back just as strongly if not tighter "Thanks Joe you're the best"**_

"_**So tell me…Muse…did you do it or not?" Joe asked as he let her go and gave her a wink.**_

_**Amie sighed and glared at the floor. "What do you think? I was set up, and who ever it was is a dead man walking."**_

"_**Ya, I didn't think it was you. You got reasons as to why you kill; plus you don't just leave a CD for any one to find, is especially for someone." Joe said while in thinking pose…which was him rubbing his chin and standing crossed legged.**_

_**Amie could have chuckled at him but instead made a sarcastic remark "You really do know me to well, or you could be stalking me…Anyways, it's gotta be someone who really hates Moroni's guts. I'll ask Bat boy if he can help…That's if he believes me."**_

_**Joe nodded, understanding her doubt "If you need any help I'm here. I don't think I'll ever get use to fact that you know Batman and the Joker… What they like?"**_

_**Amie couldn't help but giggle. "Bat boys fun and all but a bit up tight; Joker, he's another story. He seems to like jerking batman's chain around but he does get a bit outta control."**_

_**Joe rolled his eyes while grinning "They sound like your kinda people Aim"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**God, why do I have a felling, bat boys not going to believe me" Muse whispered harshly to herself while she jumped from roof to roof.**_

_**Muse let out a squeak as she felt something or someone grab her ankle "What the bloody hell!"**_

_**Turning to look behind herself, Muse found Batman there.**_

_**Batman pinned Muse to his chest "You've gone to far muse!" **_

"_**Get the fuck off me!" Muse yelled while she kicked and thrashed.**_

_**Batman growled in response "No deal Muse! You just made a big mistake, killing an innocent"**_

_**Batman's chest plat had started to dig into Muse's back; might I add, that it was very painful.**_

"_**I didn't do it! Someone set me up! Now let go before your stupid bat symbol is in my back!"**_

"_**Give me a reason as to why I should believe you?" Batman questioned as he let up on his grip a little.**_

_**Muse growled and then let out a sigh of frustration "You know how my so called calling card was left with the body, you know damn well, I plan ahead Bat boy. Besides, if I was going to do something, you'd know. Now the reason I'm up here in the first place is talk to you, so let me down…NOW!"**_

_**Batman hesitated but slowly put Muse down. "Talk" Batman spoke sternly and to the point.**_

_**Muse ran a hand threw her hair "I need some help finding out who'd want to set me up or hate Moroni enough to kill his daughter."**_

_**Batman turned from Muse, cape following him.**_

_**Muse appeared in front of him "Aren't you gonna help me?"**_

_**Batman looked at Muse emotionless and said "You brought this on your self, you deal with it"**_

"_**Fine" Muse stepped out of his way "But I can't be held accountable for my actions"**_

_**Batman jumped off the ledge while giving her a "hn" sound.**_

_**Muse turned and crossed her arms "Some hero you are Batman"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**Joe, open the damn door, it's me!" Muse shouted softly.**_

_**Joe came out form his room "I'm coming Aim…Muse?"**_

_**Muse rolled her eyes "Yea open up. I need to talk to you"**_

"_**Okay, okay, hold your butt" Joe chuckled as he unlocked the porch glass door.**_

"_**I'm holding it firmly, Joe" Muse smirked.**_

"_**To much info Aim" Joe said with an eyebrow raised.**_

_**Muse walked into the room and closed the door behind her.**_

"_**Okay, we got a problem, or I should say, I do" Muse said as she put her hair down and in a low ponytail.**_

_**Joe sat down on the couch and held his arms open for her. "Whats up, love." Joe asked as Amie claimed into Joe's arms.**_

"_**Batman wont help. Said I brought this on myself and now I have to deal with it myself." Muse spoke in a deep raspy voice, giving her impression of batman. "God and he's the super hero? First off, I need some info on the person who found her and then move on to the vic." Amie sighed and laid her head on Joe's shoulder.**_

"_**You sound like your in CSI, love. And I'll help ya. Also, don't worry about work. Now go to sleep, you can stay here" Joe spoke as he stroked her cheek.**_

"_**Night Joe Joe" Amie muttered as she fell asleep on his shoulder.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gotham's own Musical Muse**_

**Disclaimer: I only own Muse/Amie, Joe, then little café, and a bit of the plot**

**Chapter 9**

"**Hey, lazy ass! Wake up!" Joe yelled. He pulled the cover off Amie and got the responds of her pulling a pillow over her head. He then tried to push Amie of the couch. "OW!" Joe yelped in pain as blood flowed from his nose to his chin.**

**Amine was awake and alive in a heartbeat. "Joe, are you okay! I'm so sorry! You should be more careful when trying to wake me up!" Amie said while grabbing some tissues and handing them off to him.**

"**Thanks Aim"**

**After a few minute they got the bleeding to stop.**

**Amie softly smiled at him and asked "So, whats so important you forgot that I'm not a morning person" **

**Joe let a sigh pass his lips before speaking "I was doing some researching and found out that the guy who found Melissa, or the vic, as you so nicely put it, is Rick Ray."**

**Joe held up a picture of the guy, all the while Amie didn't like the looks of the guy.**

"**Looks like a sleaze ball under wrap." Amie paused before going on "You know what his deal is?"**

"**Not all of it, but if you go back far enough, he does have some history with Moroni. The two used to be friends till Moroni pulled a fast one on him. Not much else except some rumors saying he's got a drug dealing going on." Joe added the last part as he got up to stand.**

"**So Ricky's got it bad for revenge and just used me as a cover. Heh, but he didn't count on one thing" Amie muttered to herself as her mind went through all the possible ways to tare him limb from limb.**

**Joe smiled "Look, I gotta go out, there's some clothes for you in the bathroom. Now go take a shower and change before someone sees ya, MUSE"**

"**Yeah, yeah… Hey Joe do you mind me using your computer?" Amie asked all the while smirking.**

**With an eyebrow raised, Joe spoke "Go right ahead"**

**As Joe turned to leave Amie piped up "By the way, what's Ricky do, other than dealing I mean?"**

"**Photographer, why?"**

"**Just curious" Amie shrugged and watched Joe give her one last glance before leaving. "That shower sounds really good right about now"**

**When Joe came back home he found Amie on the computer, in a pair of his old pj pants and bottom down shirt, in his mind, Joe loved the site of her in his cloths.(if you don't know by now Joe has a bad crush on Amie)**

"**So, Aim, whats the game plan?" Joe asked standing next to her.**

"**Oh, now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Amie winked at him.**

**Joe sighed and smiled at her, if it was up to him, he would have kissed her instead of smiling "Well at least can you tell me when to turn the news on."**

**Amie took the CD out of his computer drive. "Tomorrow afternoon and you best watch it." Amie spoke sternly.**

**Joe plopped down and turned the T.V. on letting the news channel fade on to the screen.**

"**Muse is now a wanted criminal with a price. Mr. Moroni is more than willing to pay whoever catches her"**

"**Were ya going" Joe asked as he heard the door being opened.**

**Amie growled and glared at the T.V. "Home and then gonna set things up for tomorrow."**

**With that Joe was left in silence. "Why do I have to fall for the crazy ones" Joe sighed and settled his head in his palm.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Muse was out by the docks, right were all the drug dealing went on.**

"**Ray, we're ahead of schedule" She heard from below herself.**

**Ricky Ray stood right there with a smug smirk planted firmly on his lips. Next to him was a short blain man.**

"**Good, keep inventory up and we'll be rolling in the dough. I'm going home, got a lot of things on my mind." Ricky spoke to his short friend.**

**Muse hissed under her breath "A lot of things like killing your best friend's daughter"**

**Slowly and quietly Muse followed Ricky through the empty streets to his car. When he couldn't find his keys, Ricky started looking around.**

"**Hehe, looking for something" Muse sickly sweet asked while hiding in the shadows.**

**Ricky had gone a bit ridged and demanded "Who are you! What do you want!"**

"**Now, Mr. Ray, you know who I am. After all everyone does" Muse spoke in a clear emotionless tone.**

**As if a miracle Ricky had found his keys and darted into his car.**

"**you can run but you can't hide" Muse giggled at herself as she watched Ricky pulled into the street.**

**Muse quickly jumped on her new ride with a smirk. When she saw it on her way back from Joe's she just had to have it. It was a 2009 Yamaha FJR 1300, color midnight blue with a gray tint. Muse was going to have fun playing cat and mouse with her new best friend Ricky Ray. She quickly gained on his shiny black Volvo. As he slowed down and stopped for a red light, she pulled up next to him. Muse could feel his eyes follow her every move. Under her helmet, Muse wore the smuggest smirk and once the light switched to green she waved to him and sped off. Parking in an ally she waited for the black car to pass. Muse didn't have to wait long. As Ricky walked up to his building Muse snuck up on him. Before Ricky could even put his key in the lock Muse knocked him out.**

"**Ricky bubby, lets go for a ride" Muse said with an evil smirk gracing her plum purple lips.**

**When Muse saw Ricky starting to come around she went over to him.**

"**W-Where am I" He spoke, fear clearly in his voice.**

"**Oh, now, Mr. Ray you're in my little work shop. Let me introduce myself" Muse paused and spoke again while taking a bow "Musical Muse or Muse for short."**

**Ricky had started cowering while he asked "What are you gonna do with me?"**

"**Oh, nothing at the moment, maybe just talk, I can be quiet civil, when I want to be that is." Muse walked around him and stopped went she came back in front of him. "But that just might change when it comes to , oh, around noon I believe" **

"**What the hell do you want with me!" Ricky started to shout "If its money, you can have it! If its drugs take it!"**

**Muse cut him off giggling some what at his reaction "Mr. Ray what I want is neigh of those things. Money and drugs are easy to get No what I want is the truth"**

**Ricky was in shock "That's it?"**

"**Oh no not only that, I want everyone to know who really is a murder" **

"**So you know, don't you?" Ricky stated with a smirk. "By the way thanks for taking the blame"**

**Muse smiled and took out Ricky's gun from its holster, while in his face "I didn't have a choice now did I? But soon enough everyone will find out what an evil S.O.B. you really are" With that said Muse shot Ricky in the foot.**

**He yelled in pain and anger "You bitch!"**

"**I won't kill you, that's Moroni's job to do , but I can have a little fun, that is till we go on air." Muse took aim again.**

**Just when she was about to pull the trigger her cell rang.**

**Muse growled as she answered it "Ello?"**

"**Musie!" Muse winced as the sick voice of the Joker broke her eardrum.**

"**Joker what do you want, I'm busy" Muse spoke aggravated.**

"**I just wanted to see how my favorite toy was doing maybe even set up a play date" Joker said cracking himself up.**

"**Oh Haha Joker, you could be Ken and I'll be Barbie and we'll sing Barbie girl all day long, and if we're lucky Bat boy will get the song stuck in his head" Muse spoke rolling her eyes.**

**Joker was having a laughing fest "That's why I like ya Musie, you got a scents of humor"**

"**Har Har, look, I got a, um guest and you interrupted a wonderful game" Muse said with a smirk while keeping a weathered eye on Ricky as he struggled with the rope.**

"**A game, I just love games! What kinda game?"**

"**My kinda game" Muse growled and closed the phone in a huff.**

**Looking at the time Muse spoke " Well now, you're just so damn lucky Joker called me, or you'd be so messed up, but" She paused while going into the other room, where Ricky could hear Muse flipping switches. "I think we could have more fun on the air don't you?"**

**It took Ricky a minute for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light.**

**Muse sat at the computer, smirk plastered on her face while counting down "We're on air in three…two…one.."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Joe had kept looking at the clock every five minutes. Once the clock hit twelve he switched the channel to the news. Joe let out a gasp as he saw Muse with Ricky Ray on screen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Joker just finished killing one of his many goons. With a pout he put his gun away. Joker walked up to one of his men at random "Do ya think Musies playing hard to get or maybe Batsy ticked her off…Oh! Or maybe Musie has her" Joker paused to use his hands, to make air quotes while going on "monthly friend?"**

**Suddenly Joker started to crack up. The random guy let out a breath he was holding. The normal smile was placed on joker's face as he said "Lets see whats on the boob-tube!"**

**Turning on the T.V., Joker was greeted with the site of Muse and her so called guest.**

**Joker chuckled "That's my kinda game too Musie"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bruce was in his office looking down at the city of Gotham. As he took a seat, he looked at the ceiling wondering if Muse was telling the truth or just saving her own skin.**

**That's when Lucius Fox walked in and locked the door behind himself.**

"**Bruce, turn on the news now" Fox spoke sternly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Muse walked over to Ricky "Smile real big for the camera bubby"**

"**Let me go or I'll kill ya" Ricky yelled.**

"**Now, now, Ricky there's no reason for yelling. Plus you damn well you ain't going anywhere" Muse playfully teased him with waving his gun in front of his face.**

**Muse went off camera for a second to get a file along with a switchblade.**

"**Ricky Ray, age 49, best friends with the well known Moroni, secretly a drug dealer along with a photographer" Muse paused and started to circling him. "That's all the facts on you…All but one; so why don't you tell the people of Gotham what it is?" Muse gave hi ma twisted smirk.**

**Ricky swallowed hard "I don't know what you're talking about"**

**Muse let out a low chuckle. Slowly she put the tip of the blade on his cheek.**

"**Are you sure about that Ricky?" Muse asked as she carefully started digging a small hole in his face.**

**His face had contorted in pain "Fine, I did it ,I did it! Now get that knife away form me!"**

**Muse smiled and took the knife away "Do go on, love"**

**Ricky looked at the ground "I did it, I killed Melissa Moroni"**

**Muse sat down on the floor in front of him and went on with a smirk "Why, why kill someone who called you family?"**

**He quickly faced Muse "Why? Because Moroni was begging for it. He fucked me over , made me take the fall! If it weren't for me he'd be screwed over and dead!"**

**Muse put her hands up to show she came in peace "So… you killed Melissa, how do you feel about it? I mean killing an innocent?"**

**Ricky's eyes got a slight gleam in them and a twisted smile showed "It felt different; But a good kind of different. I mean I took away a life , I choose weather to end her life or let her live. But you should know what it's like Muse. To have blood running freely over your hands"**

"**I, Mr. Ray, unlike you, am not a murder. I may twist things up a bit but" Muse started with a twitch at Ricky's last comment.**

"**What about the bombs; the first deaths of the Musical Muse? You're just as insane as me."**

**Muse stood up and took out the knife again, she started to carve a music note in his left cheek.**

"**I manipulate, along with a few deaths on my hands, but you can look into, no one misses them. Plus you're not insane, Ricky, you're normal. Cause ya see so called 'normal' people say some ones insane if they don't understand 'em. And ya see I understand you and know what you're like, that's all anyone needs to know."**

**With one big whack on the back of the head Ricky Ray was out cold.**

**Muse giggled and looked to the camera "I hope we cleared some things up for the lovely people of Gotham."**

**Muse rang the door bell of the Moroni home. She looked at her nails finding she should paint them soon before putting her gloves back on.**

"**Yes?" a maid asked while looking Muse up and down.**

"**Yeah, Hi, um, I need to see Moroni" Muse stated with a smile.**

**The maid turned on her heel "Follow me"**

**With that Muse followed the stuck up hag through the hallways all the while dragging Ricky behind herself.**

"**I'll have you know that Mr. Moroni does not like visitors this late and he's in a foul mood" The maid said stressing the mister part.**

**Muse quietly snickered under her breath. Once the maid knocked on a pair of old oak doors, Muse heard a booming "Come in"**

**And of course Muse just barged right in.**

**Moroni's face was as emotionless as a stone but his eyes said other wise while he reached for his gun.**

**Muse quickly pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…But I'm not" She spoke happily. She threw Ricky in one of the chairs.**

"**Mr. Moroni, I bring you a peace offering. You know I like the way you made your voice boom off the walls. Do ya mind if I do something like that to my work shop?" Muse asked going off subject and being her normal insane self.**

**Moroni scoffed "A peace offering? You killed my daughter and now you torture my best friend!"**

"**Okay, I get it, you're a bit touchy about the whole me killing your daughter thing, but it wasn't me. It was your bubby Ricky Ray here." Muse said as she put the gun away.**

"**You except me to believe you!" Moroni yelled, forgetting he who talking to.**

**Muse pouted "Fine then don't believe me, lets ask Ricky"**

**Muse smacked Ricky on the head. Ricky's eyes snapped open only to glare at Muse.**

"**Wakie Wakie, earth to Ricky. Glad I didn't kill ya" Muse hummed as she started to untie him.**

**Moroni pulled his gun off his desk and pushed muse out of the way. He started to rip the ropes and tape off of Ricky. Once Ricky stood both men turned to look across, at Muse.**

"**Here Ricky, do the honors of getting rid of this freak" Moroni sneered as he handed the gun to Ricky.**

**He pointed the gun at Muse at first then the glint in Ricky's eyes came back, slowly he turned the gun to point at Moroni.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing!" Moroni yelled.**

**Ricky smiled "Sorry old bubby, but its my move."**

**He got ready to pull the trigger and a gun shout rang in the air. Moroni quickly looked himself over, finding nothing wrong with his self, he looked at Ricky. On the floor was Ricky withering in pain and clutching his shoulder.**

"**You…saved me? Why?" Moroni said looking shocked as ever.**

**Muse stepped over Ricky and poked a pressure point, knocking him out again.**

"**No biggy Moroni, but I'll warn ya, you owe me one" Muse pulled some duck tape out of nowhere and started tying Ricky.**

"**Where are you taking him?" Moroni questioned still very skittish of Muse.**

"**Don't worry, I ain't gonna kill him; just have him deliver a gift to someone" Muse smiled and started dragging Ricky as she left.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. I wrote it out first it was like 20 pages and on the computer its only like six. But anyways, I want at least three reviews for this chapter before I even up the next one up. Also I want to know who you guy think Amie should end up with; Batman, Joker, or Joe? Thanks for reading!**_


	10. The Lost Chapter

**Gotham's Own Musical Muse**

**Disclaimer: I only own Muse/Amie, Joe, the little Café, and some of the plot…. So moving on!**

_**Lost chapter!**_

**A/N: I'm giving you guys a chapter of the Musical Muse I was never going to use, but I found it funny and I like to give you guys something to read while I got writers block. Away here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

Alfred gets to meet Bruce's new friend, Amie Dover

"Amie wake up!" Joe had yelled in Amie's ear.

"Damn it Joe, I'm up!" Amie said while putting a hand over her heat.

Joe rolled his eyes "Yeah well, you don't have work but you can't sleep here, Aim"

"Hehe, Sorry Joe, I didn't get to much sleep. Can I get a cup of hot coco?" Amie said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Joe gave her a smile "With whip cream, right?"

"Yes-umm" Amie spoke with a tilt of her head.

"Amie Dover?" Came the voice of playboy, Bruce Wayne.

Amie smirked and turned to Bruce "Bruce Wayne! Didn't think I'd see you here"

Bruce put on his playboy smirk "I like the coffee here, along with that, Alfred wanted some honey tea, and this place is the only one that sells it."

As Bruce said as an older man; Alfred, Amie supposed, came into view. "Nice too meet Mr. Alfred"

"A pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Dover. Please just call me Alfred" Alfred spoke kindly to Amie.

"Amie, here's your coco; What can I get you two something?" Joe asked Bruce and Alfred.

"A small coffee and one honey tea" Bruce said.

Joe nodded and got to work.

Bruce turned back to Amie "Would you like to join us Ms. Dover?"

"I'd love to. Call me Amie" She spoke with a wink.

Once Bruce and Alfred got their drinks the trio found a table to sit at.

"So, Ms. Amie, what are your views on what's happing to Gotham's own villains and hero?" Alfred asked taking a sip of tea.

"Amie raised an eyebrow "Truthfully, I like Batman. I know they said he killed Harvey Dent, but I don't agree. The Joker is kinda amusing but a bit to insane for my taste. As for the new girl, Muse, its funny how no one can figure out if she's here to help or tear apart Gotham" Amie stated in o matter-a-fact tone.

Bruce put his thoughts in "You seem to like Gotham's weirdoes"

Amie stuck her toung out at Bruce "Normal's over rated. And the only reason people say some one's insane is because the so-called normal people can't understand then"

Amie turned from Bruce and pout. Bruce put on his smirk as he dipped his finger into Amie's whip cream and put it on her nose.

"What the hell?" Amie questioned blinking.

Bruce laughed "You got something on the tip of your nose"

Amie glared at Bruce and wiped off her nose. Slowly a smirk found its to her lips. Amie took and put a whip cream stripe down Bruce's cheek. Amie and Alfred both laughed at the face Bruce had made.

"Bruce! That face is just so you" Amie said in between breaths.

Bruce chuckled while wiping off his cheek. "You're very amusing Amie. How about I take you on a date?" Bruce asked.

Amie stare blankly at Bruce or more like past him "Bruce I think you got some stalker tailing ya. Oh crap, they got cameras"

"Master Bruce, I do believe its time to go" Alfred said as he looked at his watch.

Bruce nodded and stood to leave. But not before giving Amie a kiss on the cheek "Hope to see you soon Amie"

"Ummhum, ya Bruce. Oh and about that date…why not" Amie smirked.

Of course as all of this is happening Alfred and Bruce are almost out the door.

"Well Aim, I think you just made his day" Joe stated as Amie came to sit with him.

"Well he seem to really want a date with me" She spoke with a shrug.

Joe turned to pout just like Amie.

Amie raised an eyebrow "Awe, Joe Joe, you know you're the only guy for me"

"Now that's more like it!" Joe said with a wink before going on "But I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Aim, I mean you're gonna have ex-girlfriends and magazine people following you every where"

Amie rolled her eyes "You'd be surprised (sp? idk, spell-check says its right but it just doesn't look right…moving on) Joe"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do you think of her Alfred" Bruce asked smiling.

"She seems to have you wrapped around her finger Master Bruce. I do quiet like her. Not only is she different from the other woman you've date but she's also smarter than she lets on." Alfred answered also smiling.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"Hiya Bat boy!" Muse said cheerfully.

Batman just stare at her "You seem a bit overjoyed?"

"Just had a good day, how bout you?" Muse smile grew wider.

"Okay, kind of so-so, but okay, all the same" Batman answered.

Muse went on "So Bat boy, have you seen the clown? I think he's up to something"

All Batman said was "Humm"

Muse sighed "Well I'll leave you to your boring old fighting crime thing. See ya sooner or later Bat boy"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but muse/Amie, Joe, and the little Café, and maybe some of the plot.**

Muse was more than happily relieved about her name being cleared.

She was calmly watching the full moon.

"You've proved your point Muse" Came the raspy voice muse had started to miss.

Muse looked at him from the comer of her eye, but said nothing.

Batman walked to stand next to her "What was I supposed to think, Muse?"

"You were suppose to think I was telling the truth. I gave you reason and you just shook it off. You were suppose to be the hero, guess I was wrong." Muse mumbled, still not looking at him.

Batman had started to get frustrated with the girl in front of him. He was saying she was right and he was wrong.

"I am the hero here" He stated sternly.

Muse turned to face him "And just who are you trying to prove it too?"

Batman couldn't take this girl. She was questioning if what he did was right; if he knew right and wrong.

"And just which side are you on Muse, you can't have both and get away with it" He asked while locking his dark brown eyes with her golden green.

Muse for once held a stern face as she spoke "I'll choose when the time calls for it" Muse paused and rubbed her temples "Look, I've had a long three days, all I want to do is sleep…so till I see you again, later"

Just as Muse was about to jump off the roof a cry for help was heard from out the darkness.

"Damn, guess I'll help" Muse sighed as Batman snapped into action.

Muse had instead, sat and watched Batman at work. Batman had jumped into an ally way, looking around, he found nothing.

Muse walked up next to him "False alarm?" She questioned only to be ignored. All Batman did was walk farther into the ally. Muse had turned pouting only to see a guy pointing a gun at the back of Batman. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped in front of the aimed gun just as it went off. Batman turned, hearing the thump of Muse's body falling on the ground, he couldn't make up his mind; go after the guy or help muse.

Muse made his choice for him "If you don't help me Batboy I'll make your life living hell!"

With in a second Batman was checking Muse's wound. Inspecting the wound, he found a sticky substance around the bullet hole.

He let out a growl as he spoke "The bullet was poisoned; hang on Muse, I gotta get you to the Bat cave."

The last thing Muse remembered was the unreal pain of being picked up before she pasted out.

Waking up, Muse groaned in pain and stiffness. Crawling off the metal table she had been laying on, Muse held her shoulder. It had been wrapped up and felt numb, but Muse wouldn't dare move it.

Taking a look around the room, Muse saw it was very empty or in other words, neat. Not much was there, some tables and chairs, a computer or two and a wall was made up of drawers (sp?).

"Umm Bat boy?" Muse asked nervously. She had started walking towards the only source of light. She stopped short as she heard three different voices taking… none sounded like Batman.

"Bat?" She asked a little louder and winced as her voice bounced off the empty walls.

The voices came to a halt and Batman stood in the door way. Muse had tried to look past Batman but couldn't.

"You're up… and how's your arm?" Batman asked looking for any signs of pain as Muse mentally cursed her height.

Muse took a quick glance to her shoulder and back, before speaking "To put it blunt, numb, can't feel a damn thing…So umm, can I leave, bullet gone and I'm awake…"

"No, i need to make sure the poison is fully out of your system, plus, restitch (sp?) the wound before I let you go anywhere" Batman spoke as he turned her toward the metal table.

Muse started to complain after sitting on the table for a few seconds "Have you ever thought of making this thing more comfortable"

Batman just kept at what he was doing and gave a small snort.

"Fine then, don't talk to me its not like I just saved your life or anything" muse said.

Batman stopped what he was doing for a millisecond and then went right back to digging through the draw again but spoke too "Why'd you do it"

Muse perked up "Whatta ya mean?"

"Why did you take the bullet?" He said as he turned to her with a needle in hand.

"Don't know why, it just kinda happened" Muse said eyeing the needle Batman was holding.

Batman smirked at her "You can take a bullet but when it comes to needles you get fidgety"

Muse pouted but her eyes still did not leave the needle "I don't care for sharp pointy things being stuck in my arm thank you very much, plus I don't know where that needles been"

As Batman got closer, Muse got ready to run off.

"I just need to take some blood, to test it Muse" Batman growled.

Muse went to move away from him only to be caught by the arm.

"No thanks" Muse yelled as she punched him the chin.

Batman had had it; he put the needle on a table and looked at Muse. Muse gave a nervous smile before trying to punch him in the face again. He took both her wrists and pinned her to the table.

"Bat boy, get off…ain't no needle being stuck in me" Muse yelled while using her legs to kick and squirm.

Batman pinned Muse's feet down too.

"Am I intrupting something?" Alfred asked with Lucius Fox standing next to him.

Batman spoke up "A little help"

"I told you Bat boy…HELL NO!" Muse yelled and squirmed some more.

Batman had to basically lay on top of Muse, so she'd stay still. While Alfred stuck the needle into her arm.

Muse growled "You can get off me now, not like I'm gonna rip the thing out"

Batman whispered/growled in her ear "Not gonna take the chance"

Muse muttered and glared as she fought off a blush.

"All set sir" Alfred said as he took the needle out and walked over to a table. Once Muse was alone she started banging her head on the mental table.

"I don't think banging your head in will help any Miss. Muse" Mr. Fox said and put a hand on her forehead to stop her.

Muse raised an eyebrow "Not like it's gonna hurt anything. Why do you care?"

"I care because you're human; the stunt you just pulled proved it. And you also seem to like Batman." Mr. Fox whispered the last part.

"DO NOT!" Muse shouted.

Fox poked her nose and smirked "Do too"

Muse stuck her tongue out "Do not"

"You two seem to be getting along" Alfred said making Muse jump out of her skin.

"Don't do that" Muse put her hand over her heart while Alfred gave a soft chuckle.

Muse pointed to Mr. Fox "He started it"

Fox rolled his eyes "So I did"

"Can someone please stitch me up so I can go on with my life" Muse said dramacally "oh and caped wonder, just test for poison only and not my DNA or else I'm gonna be the one shooting at you this time."

Batman chuckled "Wouldn't dream of it Muse."

"Now Miss Muse; I hope you'll stay still while I'm stitching you up" Alfred said while unwrapping her arm and shoulder.

"Don't worry, I trust you but Bat boy over there is another story" Muse spoke as she point her thumb at the masked hero.

"You don't trust me?" Batman questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Muse winced as Alfred started "Yes and you don't trust me so we're even"

Batman flicked Muse's nose "That so Miss Musical Muse?"

"Careful Batsy, I bite" Muse smirked.

Batman got a stern look "I think you've been around joker to much"

"And what'ca gonna do about it?"

"All done Miss Muse" Alfred stated with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes and thank you kindly Mister; and momma said never to talk to strangers, I can't see why not" Muse said as she hoped down from the table.

The computer made a beeping nose, attracting Batman's attention.

Batman spoke as he turned to face Muse "It seems your good to go Muse"

"Yes! So t can go now Woot" Muse started to dance around the room.

Batman smirked "You can go, but I'm taking you there"

"Wait. What?" Muse stopped to stand right in front of him.

"Well, I can't have you knowing where my headquarters are." Batman said while holding a blindfold before her.

Muse thought for a moment "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you where I live or do my work."

Just as she was about to put the blindfold on she stopped. She ran over to Alfred and Lucius to and gave them both hugs. "Thanks for the help and fun time"

Walking to stand in front of Batman she put on the blindfold.

"And can't for get the masked hero" Muse said before pausing to give him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for saving my life, Batman"

It was a good thing Muse was blindfolded or else she would have seen our favorite dark knight blushing.

After getting home from Batman's lair Muse took a shower and changed. She turned on the stereo and listened as, Can't Get you out of my head, started to play. As the song went on she couldn't help but picture Batman…

"Crap, I'm in love with Bat boy"


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own zip, although muse is my character as well as Joe and the little café.

A/N: sorry for such a long wait for this chapter but you see my life is slowly killing me and I have lost the urge to write this story. I have come up with an ending and I do plan on finishing this story. I want to thank the faithful readers of this story and welcome the new ones.

**Chapter 11**

Gordon sighed while walking to his office threw the bustle of the station with Frank hot on his heels. Jim had just found Ricky Ray outside HQ with the normal envelope attached.

He sat at his desk looking, contemplating, on whether or not he wanted to open his newest lead on Muse.

"Are you gonna open it or just stare at it all day?" Frank questioned sounding somewhat frustrated.

Gordon ran a hand threw his hair "I wish I could just stare at it all day"

Frank gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder "I know what you mean"

Jim had slowly started to open the envelope and let the contents slide out on to his desk.

As always there was a note and a CD.

The note stated:

Dear Gordon,

I hope my friend Ricky Ray didn't give you too much trouble. Let me just say these past few days have been enough fun for a few weeks, so a little me time is in order; don't ya think? But moving on to business, the CD was made as a reminder and something to add to my lovely little file! Enjoy my time off Gordon, because the next thing I pull won't be small.

Loony Toon,

M. Muse

Gordon let a small smile form on his lips.

Frank piped in "What? What is it?"

"It seems our friend, Muse, needs a rest from being the center of attention" Gordon spoke while folding the note back up.

"It sounds like you're getting use to Muse Jim" Frank said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been terrorizing the city for three almost four months now so" Gordon was cut off

"That's not what I meant! She's not another Batman, Jim!" Frank yelled

Gordon replied calmly "And she's not another Joker either. Now get home and see your family Frank."

Frank gave a small glare but left Gordon's office, all the same.

Gordon heaved a sigh "Let's see what little present she left me this time"

(Kill the lights by Brittany Spears)

Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt our program of Dance Music  
To bring you a special bulletin from the Intercontinental Radio News  
Our very own Pop Princess, now Queen of Pop  
Has a special announcement she would like to make

You're on  
I think I'm ready for my close up  
Yeah

You don't like me, I don't like you, it don't matter  
(Hoo!)  
Only difference, you still listen, I don't have to  
(Hoo!)  
In one ear and out the other, I don't need you  
(Hoo!)  
Your words don't stick, I ain't perfect but you ain't either  
(Hoo!)

If you're feeling fraudulently  
(Oh!)  
I ain't even losing sleep  
(Oh!)  
There's more to me than what you see  
(Oh!)  
You wouldn't like me when I'm angry

Mr. Photographer, I think I'm ready for my close-up  
Tonight, make sure you catch me from my good side  
Pick one, these other h***** just wanna be me  
Is that money in your pocket? Or ya happy to see me?

Kill the lights!  
Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down  
Kill the lights!  
Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?

Kill the lights!  
I feel you watching me, watching you  
Kill the lights!  
You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?

I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Pure satisfaction)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Lights, camera, action)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Pure satisfaction)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Lights, camera, action)

All the flashin', tryin' to cash in, hurts my eyes  
All the poses, out of focus, I despise  
F me over your exposure not the best  
You want me bad, I want you out, release this stress

Mr. Photographer, I think I'm ready for my close-up  
Tonight, make sure you catch me from my good side  
Pick one, these other h***** just wanna be me  
Is that money in your pocket? Or ya happy to see me?

Kill the lights!  
Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down  
Kill the lights!  
Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?

Kill the lights!  
I feel you watching me, watching you  
Kill the lights!  
You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?

I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Pure satisfaction)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Lights, camera, action)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Pure satisfaction)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Lights, camera, action)

You're the star now, welcome to the big league  
They all want a pic, they all wanna see, see  
See what you're made of, what you're gonna do  
Is life gonna get the best of you?

Kill the lights!  
Take 'em out, turn 'em off, break 'em down  
Kill the lights!  
Don't be scared, make a move, see me now?

Kill the lights!  
I feel you watching me, watching you  
Kill the lights!  
You can't handle the truth, what happened to 'em?

I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Pure satisfaction)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Lights, camera, action)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Pure satisfaction)  
I killed the lights, the lights, the lights  
(Lights, camera, action)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ha ha ha

(With Amie)

It had been a good week without Muse gallivanting around Gotham. Amie had started getting bored of normal life all over again.

She took a deep breath and watched the town's people go about their oh-so wonderful lives.

"Joe Joe, I'm getting tired of watching life pass me by" Amie huffed.

Joe ran a hand through her hair "I know ya are, but you need to let your shoulder heal up. Or would you like another month of healing added to the few weeks you have left?"

Amie pouted "I don't wanna"

Joe sighed and then had gotten an evil idea "If you don't stop your whining I swear you won't get your birthday gift"

You wouldn't!" She gasped

Joe smirked "Oh I would"

Amie glared and growled at him but said nothing.

"So I got news about your birthday to warn you about" Joe spoke quickly.

Amie raised an eyebrow "And what's that?"

"You know how much my family loves you" He pause and then went on "Well my cousin is throwing you a big birthday party with mostly all of Gotham coming"

Amie chocked on air "What!" After regaining herself she yelled at him "You better not be behind this Joe or I'll..."

"I didn't say anything Aim, believe me all I wanted to do for your birthday was make you dinner, watch movie, have cake and give you your present" Joe said cutting Amie off.

"Well since I know I can't get out of this, please for the love of god Joe help them plan thus thing to the point where I can bare it" She sighed and put her head on the counter.

Joe gave her a small smile "I will okay"

He waited a few seconds before asking "Hey, you gonna let Batman and Joker know it's your birthday?"

"Humm, I haven't really given that one much thought, I don't know" Amie shrugged.

(Elsewhere)

"Tell me how you managed to miss Batman, you babbling imbecile!" yelled a voice coming from the shadow that sat behind a desk.

"Boss, I'm sorry! That new character Muse got in the way of the shot and… and it won't happen again boss! I swear!" stuttered a grown man who was pleading for his life.

The figure stood "You're right it won't happen again"

The man cowered slightly "Boss?"

Before the poor man knew what was happening he was engulfed by a red smog. Soon the room was filled with screams of terror.

"Musical Muse… I do wonder what goes on in that mind of yours, what terrors lurk deep in your subconscious" The shadow paused to think and then continued "I do believe we'll have to find out now, won't we?"

Chuckling to its self the shadow left the now silent room.

A/N: Yeah I know its short but hey the next ones extremely long and I'll try and get it up this week. Sorry if the chapter sucks!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yep still don't own batman and Joker although one can wish right? Anyway Amie/Muse is mine as well as Joe and the little Café.

A/N: okay guys I have another chapter for you all and some good news for those of you who love lord of the rings! For about half the year my friend and I have been emailing each other stories that go along with the others character and I'll be posting the start of this story (which I haven't named yet, if some of you could give me any good ideas please feel free to message me!) But now enjoy chapter 12!

Gotham's Own Musical Muse!

**Chapter 12**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Amie held the phone at arm's length as Joe yelled.

"Thanks love, but do you have to yell it into my ear?" Amie questioned while eating an ice cream bar (random I know)

Joe laughed "Yes I do have to yell it... you do the same thing for my birthday"

"So tell me the horror of my b-day party to come" Amie said before slurping on her ice cream.

"Well thanks to me the party is gonna be awesome. You're gonna love it" Amie could hear the smile in Joe's voice.

Amie licked her lips the joker way and spoke "What time do I have to be ready by? Also how should I dress?"

"You know that silk blue corset dress you asked me to get for your birthday a few years back, wear that. And be ready at eight" Joe answered her.

Amie gave the phone a funny look "You have to be kidding me Joe Joe, that's like two hours"

"Then I should let you get ready, huh?" Joe snickered

"Oh you evil S-O-B, if I didn't want that birthday present I'd kill you" Amie growled.

Joe scoffed "Love you too"

She gave a sigh "See you soon"

She shut the phone and threw it to the side.

"Well time to find that thing" Amie said while speaking to herself about a dress she hadn't worn once before as she walked into her own room.

After a shower, a fight with the hair drier, and a massive lip gloss expulsion (sp?) Amie looked herself over. Her hair was curled and up with a few strands hanging out. Make up simple yet eye catching, plus it made the yellow in her eyes pop. As her pupils fell on her lower half she smirked. God was she happy she made Joe buy this dress for her. The misty blue color complemented her pale skin perfectly, and it hugged her curves nicely. The only thing she hated about the dress was how big it made her bust look and it was big to begin with.

She took a pair of three inch misty blue stilettos and put them on.

"Thank god I know how to walk in heels" Amie muttered under her breath.

"Hey hot stuff you ready yet?" Joe questioned from the outside of the front door.

Amie raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door "And if I'm not?"

"Then we'll be fashionably late…" Joe paused "Just like Bruce Wayne"

She glared at the door "You just love pushing my buttons don't you?"

"No, I love knowing which ones to push, hun" Joe smirked to himself.

Amie grabbed her matching clutch and spoke before opening the door "Let's just go"

She waited for Joe to close his mouth, which didn't happen soon enough "Joe you done drooling yet?"

As Amie giggled slightly Joe shook his head and regained his self.

"Shall we my dear?" Joe asked while offering his arm to her.

A half hour limo ride later…

"We're here" Joe gave a small smile to her.

"Why are there people with cameras?" Amie questioned not at all pleased with that fact.

Without answering Joe stepped out and held the door open for her.

Oh how she was gonna strangle him later was the only thought in her mind as she stepped out with a fake smile plastered on.

As Amie was nearing her goal, the doors, she and Joe had been hugged from behind.

"COUSIN!" The mayor said looking at Joe and the turned to Amie.

"And look at you birthday girl! If I wasn't married!"

"Hehe, thank you Anthony" Amie said while giving a cute head titled smile.

"Anything for my future cousin." Anthony stated and gave Amie a kiss on the cheek.

Amie was surprised that most of the reports hadn't paid any attention to what Anthony had said, till she looked back to find Bruce Wayne. She had did a double take.

"You invited Bruce Wayne?" Amie harshly whispered to Joe.

Joe winced at Amie's tone "Sorry, I wasn't the one who sent out the invites"

Amie was about to bite Joe's head off till she heard "Well if it isn't the birthday girl herself!"

Amie's sneer quickly turned to a giant smile "Bruce Wayne."

Bruce whistled as he looked her up and down "Well someone went all out"

"Well one wants to look their best when it's their own party" She spoke with a smug smirk.

"Bruce! Bruce, how do you know Ms….?" A reporter yelled and questioned.

"Ms. Dover" Bruce answered and then gave another overly stupid play boy smile "She's the one that got away."

"Oh my! Ms. Dover do you have anything to say to that?" The reporter asked, shoving a mic in her face.

Amie looked to Joe as she tried to hide her Joker like smirk "Only one thing, I came here to celebrate my birthday with friends and family, not to put my life on display"

The reporter was taken aback by her comment. Amie winked and took hold of Joe as she began to walk into the building.

The two looked to the each other once in the elevator and laughed.

Amie sighed and let a small smile slide on her face. As they got to the room Joe lead her to a table in the very back and sat her down with the rest of his family.

Amie looked around the room somewhat surprised at how much she liked it. The room was only lit by neon lights, glow in the dark streamers were everywhere. There were butlers which looked more like male strippers. They were shirtless and had leather pants on. Amie couldn't help but giggle as she saw Joe had them wear bowties and wrist cuffs.

"You like what I did with the butlers?" Joe whispered to her.

Amie smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I so love you"

"What?" Joe asked as he saw Amie's smirk start to turn into joker's smile.

She looked him straight in the eye "Please… tell me I can go swimming in the giant chocolate fountain"

Joe had started to laugh like a mad man and soon his family was looking at him as if he were crazy. Once Joe stopped laughing he gave Amie a tight hug.

"God I love ya, Aim"

Joe's family smiled and continued talking to each other. All in all, the place looked like a rave.

"Hey Joe Joe, by chance is the music gonna be boring old people music or…" Amie was cut off by Joe himself.

"I don't think a rave and classical music mix Aim"

"Quite! Please hush…" everyone turned to see Anthony was speaking. "Thank you. Now we've all gathered here for the same reason, and that reason is to celebrate a wonderful person, Amie Dover! Come on up here Amie, come on."

As Amie sat still for the moment she wanted to laugh. She was a "wonderful" person indeed, so far she had made someone kill two people then themself, saved a teenage girl, clear her name by tormenting a grown man on TV, and jumped in front of a bullet for batman. Yeah she was totally going to heaven.

She slowly got up from her seat once Joe pushed her a little. Amie shot him a glare as she looked back.

Anthony smiled and continued while Amie stood next to him. "Now Amie I'm up here to tell you that I want you to have a wonderful birthday and that if you ever need anything just let me know after all your family in my books"

Amie smiled and welcomed the hug he had giving her.

"How about saying a few words?" Anthony handed the microphone to her before she could protest.

"Um well, I guess I should thank you all for coming huh? I really don't have much to say except thank you to Joe and his family for throwing this grand party and well have a good time cause I know I will!" Amie finished with a wide grin.

The room cheered, happy that Amie wasn't one who kept others from there partying. Amie had been stopped every few seconds by people who she didn't even know wishing her a happy birthday as she walked back to her table.

When she finally reached the table she saw a few new faces around it.

"Hey Ant, Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Amie said, scaring the crap out of him.

"Must you always be so quite?" Anthony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my defeats this is a party" She answered with a sly smirk.

Anthony smiled while speaking "You win birthday girl. I'd like you to meet Jim Gordon and Lucius Fox"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Amie shook both their hands and tried to keep her Muse side under control.

"I hope that you're enjoying your birthday so far" Jim talked to our favorite female character, whom he had no clue was one of the freaks that ran around Gotham in tights at night.

Amie couldn't help but have a huge grin "I'm having a wonderful birthday thank you, but if you don't mind my asking, I've noticed that you're still in your work clothes Mr. Gordon and well, not to pry but I'm more than sure you had gotten an invention"

Jim gave her a concerned smile "I haven't the pleasure to enjoy the party with you, we believe such a big event would attract some of Gotham's more dangerous inhabitants"

"I can't thank you enough for protecting this city" Amie said with full sincerity.

Jim smiled "Glad someone cares"

Amie was about to continue to talk with Jim till she was interrupted.

"Lucius!" Everyone turned to the left to see Bruce Wayne with two super models hanging off him.

Lucius smiled and shook his head "Bruce, having a good time I see"

The two models came over to Amie.

"So who did your boob job?" The red head asked.

Amie just looked at her, trying so hard not to punch the bitch in her face.

Then the blonde piped in "Come on we're all girls here"

All the while the boys were watching.

Amie smiled "Well, to tell the truth these are all real… believe me I wish they were fake, I mean then I 'd really be a shoe in to be a model"

The red head spoke up first "Is that suppose to mean something?"

"What? No, not at all silly, all I said was that I wanted to be just like you" Amie finished with her famous head tilted smile.

The blonde giggled "Awe, honey if you want we'll put in a good word for you"

"Oh thank you so much. Hey how about you two go dance?" Amie spoke while pointing to the dance floor.

"Sounds like fun, talk you later Amie" Red yelled while dragging Blondie with her.

Amie turned and looked straight at Bruce "I'll never understand why you date such simple minded moronic women"

As a response to what she had said the whole little group had started to laugh.

"She really doesn't like you Bruce" Lucius stated.

Bruce looked her straight in the eye "I know but I'm hoping to change that."

"Hey Aim!" Joe said as he went near her.

She glomped him "Joe Joe, once again thank you for the party… can I please go swimming in the fountain!"

Joe kissed her forehead "Sorry Aim but no. Although I did plan a swimming trip for us tomorrow"

"You did what now?" Amie's pout quickly changed to a look of curiosity.

Joe playfully poked her nose "It's part of your birthday gift."

"Speaking of gifts, I wanted to hand mine to you personally, as well as see you open it" Bruce cut in not at all caring about what Joe was saying beforehand.

Amie gave Bruce a blank look as he handed her a medium sized box wrapped in purple. She slowly took it from him and started to unwrap it. Amie gasped at what was inside. She held up a beautiful purple tinted dress and saw a pair of diamond earring with a matching choker.

"I should slap you for spending so much money on one person but on the other hand I still wanna hug you to death" Amie spoke before thinking.

Bruce smiled "Can I have the hug instead?"

Amie looked back at him threw the corner of her eye "As much as I'm against it I will give you said hug"

Bruce wore a smug smirk as he held his arms wide open. Amie moved hesitantly into the embrace. She closed her eyes as she smelled his rich colon. It was strong but not too strong and she felt completely comfortable in his arms.

"You seem to like this hug almost as much as me" Bruce whispered into Amie's ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

Pulling herself together she let out a scoff and pulled away from him "You wish Wayne"

If looks could kill Joe would have killed Bruce fourteen times over.

Out of nowhere Bruce was being dragged off to the dance floor.

"Come on Bruce, come dance with us!"

All Amie did was smirk and wave.

Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle.

"Are you happy love?" Joe whispered.

Amie gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Very Joe Joe, now I'd like to sit and relax just a bit"

Amie sat in her seat and put her feet in Joe's lap.

"Not the best choice in shoes, huh?" Joe laughed as he took off her shoes for her.

Amie's only reply was "Pain is beauty"

As the party went on everything was perfect, even with Bruce Wayne and his fan girls annoying Amie now and again. But all good things always come to a halt.

Amie was making her way out of the bathroom as she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me, my bad" Amie spoke while giving the guy a hand.

As he stood he gave Amie a smile "Its fine my lady. Let me introduce myself, Jonathan Crane"

"Amie Dover" Amie spoke with a smile.

She saw his eyes light up "Ah, the birthday girl herself. Tell me how old are you now?"

"Only 23, at least that's what I'm led to believe" She joked still knowing fully well who he really was.

Jonathan smirked "And how am I to know if that is the truth"

"You'll just have to take my word for it… and besides how does anyone know what is or isn't the truth?" She smirked as she paused for a moment "Please excuse me, I have to go see a friend"

Amie quickly found Joe.

"What's the matter love?" Joe saw the look she was giving him.

Amie scoffed "We have a small problem, the scarecrow is in this room and I can't change into Muse."

Joe laughed and pulled her into an empty room "I think it's time you opened my gift"

Joe placed a large rectangle that was wrapped up in shiny silver paper in her hands. Amie smirked and started to tear apart the paper as if her life depended on it.

"God do I love you Joe"

It was a new Musical Muse outfit. The color scheme was now red and black instead of purple and black.

"Go put it on hun" Joe smirked as he pointed to the empty bathroom.

Joe's smirk grew almost as big as Muse's. The black combat boots with the black fishnet stockings made her legs look longer. The red dress had black music notes sown in on the bottom right and then again on the top left and there was a v cut neckline with short off the shoulder sleeves. Along with a black corset which both together showed of her pale skin. To add the outfit a little more Joe gave her a red arm band with black lace and she wore a batman bat necklace.

"How do I look hun?" Muse asked a now smug looking Joe.

Screams where heard and Muse darted into the next room's shadows.

"Please quite down you simpletons" Scarecrow said sharply then continued "Now I've come here to wish Ms. Dover a happy birthday but I should be going…"

"Oh but love, you don't even have your party favor!" Muse spoke while she came out into the lime light.

Where the hell where all the police, Muse thought.

Scarecrow chuckled "I believe I just found the best party favor"

Muse raised an eyebrow "I beg to differ, kind sir"

"For once I agree with you Muse" a raspy voice piped in.

"Ah if it isn't the Batman, it's a shame Miss Muse had gotten in the way of that bullet"

"So you're the ass that... Ugh… and now your (angry sigh), Batboy if you don't do something I will try killing him" Muse twitched as she tried restraining herself.

"How entraining, I've made the famous Musical Muse speechless" Scarecrow stated smugly.

"That's it!" Muse yelled as she flung herself through the crowd.

Only three inches from her goal she was held back by two different pairs of arms.

"I see someone has pent up anger. Do you wish to talk about it?" Scarecrow asked while playing with a piece of her hair.

Batman was in the crowd fighting off the flunkeys and Gordon was getting people out the back door.

Muse had growled at first but then a smirk formed "Yes in fact I would. I think it happened when I imagined you gasping for air while I strangle the life out of you"

(Now to all the readers I want you to reread that last sentence and put your mind in the gutter! lol just thought I let you guys in on that one!)

"I see, we should continue this discussion elsewhere. Come along" Scarecrow spoke as he turned to walk off with Muse being dragged behind him.

"Muse" Batman yelled while still fighting his way through the many lackeys of scarecrow.

Once down into the parking lot Scarecrow turned to face Muse.

"Ya know, you really need to get better lackeys" Muse was standing there with a crowbar one of the men that had been holding her had had.

Scarecrow backed away slowly "Now Muse let's not be rash"

Putting the crowbar on her shoulder she spoke "Rash, you've haven't the slightest who I really am do you? Now you may want to close your eyes Crane, this is gonna hurt, A LOT"

Muse tackled Scarecrow. Both fell to the ground and fought till Scarecrow threw some 'scare dust' in her face. Muse drew back putting a hand over her face. The red dust burned her eyes and made her throat dry.

Jonathan started to talk while she went into a couching fit. "Now we shall see how strong your mental state really is"

"Crane" Batman growled before he swooped in.

Scarecrow grabbed a hold of Muse and hoisted her up to walk along with him "You may want to rethink that Batman, Miss Muse has already gotten a good dose of scare dust if given another she could die. I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Muse growled in frustration, she hated being the damsel in distress, so she did the only thing she could think of as her mind started to blur. Muse head butted Scarecrow. The effect to it was him releasing her and him holding his head.

Muse fell to the floor and curled into a ball.

As scarecrow ran off Batman checked on Muse.

"Muse, are you okay? Let me get …"

She cut him off "Don't worry about me get scarecrow"

Batman hesitated for a moment but did as told. Muse clawed at her head in pain, it felt like someone was sticking a needle into her brain every few seconds.

Just as she was ready to past out Joe appeared "Muse, hold still let me help you"

"Not so loud please Joe, can you take me home" Muse whimpered and then pasted out. Joe sighed and picked her up bride style.

As Joe walked off with Muse, Batman watched in the shadows.

A/N: And the plot thickens! We have a new villain the Scarecrow; I have no clue if I wrote him well or not so if someone could you know tell me that would be nice. Batman knows Joe's linked to Muse, and maybe her secret could be out… and wait where the hell where the police though out this one, waitta be lazy asses right? Anyway review it!

(PS. I think the very first emo, was David Bowie. Just thought I'd let you guys know, I love that guy so much!)


	14. Chapter 13

**Gotham's own musical muse**

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own anything though we all know I wish I did.

(A/N: Guys only three more chapters left and then you'll hate me! I can't wait!)

Chapter 13

Joe didn't have the time to take Muse to her place so he did the next best thing he took her to his apartment. Right now he watched over her while she tossed and turned in his bed.

"I hope she's all right" Joe muttered as he rested a soft hand on her forehead.

"She will be once I give her the antidote" Batman rasped.

Joe was in shock but understood. He watched Batman like a hawk as he gave Muse a shot of blue liquid into her arm. Muse's face relaxed as her body stopped moving.

The two left the room so she could rest in peace.

Batman was the first to speak "Knowing Muse is dangerous let alone helping her."

"I can protect myself Batman, I'm more worried about Muse" Joe huffed a giant sigh.

Batman was having a bit of trouble understanding the fact that someone would willingly put themselves in danger for Muse.

"Muse can take care of herself Joe" his tone less harsh than before.

Joe laughed slightly "I've known Muse my whole life Batman. She may be able to take care of herself, but at the end of the day she needs someone to hold her and say that it's all gonna be fine."

Batman raised an eyebrow "Even if it means she doesn't love you back?"

Joe's heart broke a little at the thought "Even if she never loves me back"

Joe went and sat down "Is it that obvious that I'm in love with her?"

Batman found it better to keep quiet. As the room became awkwardly silent Batman figured now would be the best time to get questions answered.

"Do you know who Muse really is?"

Joe gave a sad smile "The only one"

Batman nodded in a knowingly way "You do understand because of that you are in constant danger, correct?"

Giving a sigh, Joe stood once more. "Look I understand that you're doing your job but I have a promise to keep... Now if you'd please"

Joe have been cut off by a cough coming from his bedroom's door way.

Both men looked her way "Muse?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Joe stuttered out.

"Long enough." Muse paused looked Batman's way "Batman leave, now. After all you have a scarecrow to lasso."

"Your health is more important..." Batman had went to argue.

"It wasn't a suggestion" even with Muse being unable to fully move around on her own her looks where as effective as always. Both persons in tights glared at the other till the one in leather left.

Batman looked back before taking off "we need to talk later"

And he was off.

"Aim, you need to rest" Joe said while quickly going to her side in second.

Joe got her to sit down "So I'm guessing you heard about well ya know"

"You loving me?" Amie spoke with a small smile "I've known for a while Hun."

Joe looked away blushing.

"Joe look at me." Amie said sternly.

When he didn't, she grabbed a hold of his chin "Joe I think I need to tell you something..."

Before she could finish Joe piped in "I know you don't like me like that and never will! I don't"

Amie cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Joe, honey, listen to me. I've loved you since we were kids but I've never found the right time to tell you."

Joe's eyes lit up and he went to kiss her.

Amie stopped him "Joe don't, this can't happen. Not with what's going on. There are too many people who would use you to get to me and I can't take that chance. I love you and I always will."

Joe's mood changed drastically. When Joe didn't say anything for a while Amie had started to get worried.

Just as Amie was about to say something Joe had caught her off guard, by giving her a kiss. Amie was shell shocked.

Joe hugged her "Thanks for telling me, if I waited this long I guess waiting till Muse disappears… won't be too hard"

"Don't worry, Amie's gonna be around more often." Muse muttered.

Amie ended up spending the night at Joe's. She slept on Joe's bed while Joe ended up on the couch.

As Amie cuddled to the covers she heard Joe whisper to her. "Aim, you're on the news"

She spoke from under the covers "I'm always on the news"

"Not Muse you, Amie you" Joe just barely got out of the way before Amie darted from the bed to the next room.

"In other news, sources tell that scarecrow, paid a visit to the mayor's family friend, Amie Dover while at her birthday party. Both Musical Muse and Batman showed up to fight him. Also gossip on the street says that Ms. Dover and Bruce Wayne have a history; some even report them having an ongoing affair."

Amie scoffed "Wayne wishes"

She smirked as she felt Joe give her a backwards hug "Bruce hasn't any idea what he's missing"

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Amie Asked.

(With the Joker)

The Joker had just finished watching the news in his favorite purple chair that was falling apart.

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to the party, after everything I did for the mayor's wife, and THIS is the thanks I get!" Joker huffed and pouted like a little kid.

He pulled a knife "I also don't like scarecrow playing with my Musie. Bat's one thing, though even he's getting too close to her... I guess I'll have to spend some quality time with my Barbie doll."

He was met by sad a looking clown masked guy walking in and was on a walkie-talkie "Boss, Billy says he's got everything ready as planned"

Joker licked his lips and grinned like the Grinch "Tell Billy boy the plans gonna have to wait"

"MISTER SMILES clear my schedule I'm going out!" Joker yelled at another goon wearing a happy clown mask and walked out.

(With Amie and Joe)

Once Amie was halfway decent, Joe was walking with her to her place.

"So what we doing today?" Joe asked and took hold of Amie's hand.

She smiled and shrugged "Don't really care."

Just as the pair went to walk on the crosswalk a car stopped short, almost hitting them.

Amie kicked the stand still car "Watch where you're going ass hole!"

Joe took hold of a fuming Amie.

"Perfect" Amie rolled her eyes at who stepped out of the car.

Bruce went over and started looking over Amie "Aim, are you okay?"

She sneered "What is wrong with you Bruce! You could have killed someone!"

Bruce continued to apologize "Amie at least let me make it up to you and Joe"

Amie huffed "No thanks Bruce"

She quickly grabbed Joe's hand and started towards the other side of the street. Bruce reached for Amie's hand to beg when a flash of light happened. All three stare in shock at a cameraman. Amie then noticed the pose they were in. Joe was ahead of her holding her stretched out hand while Bruce had a grip on her wrist and Amie in the middle looking back at Bruce.

"Do you have anything to say to the people Ms. Dover?" A cameraman asked.

A crowd had started to form.

"Wonderful" Amie muttered. "It was fun seeing you Bruce but gotta go" with that she started to run off with Joe in tow. Amie finally talked to Joe once they were in her apartment.

"Welp looks like being out in the world is a no go for today... Movie day?"

(Elsewhere with Dr. Crane)

Dr. Crane was just getting back from one of his newest subjects. Crane opened the door to have the shock of his life. In his chair twirling was the Joker.

"Hiya Doc" Joker chuckled.

Jonathan glared at him "What do you want?"

Joker's smile dropped a bit "Muse"

"An intriguing mind and more willpower than I could have thought of, what about her?" Crane spoke.

Joker rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Doc, just keep away from my Musie"

Crane's mood perked up "Your Muse. Batman seems to have changed that, tell me are you jealous Joker?"

Joker's hand twitched "Get one thing straight Muse is MINE."

"I see. And if I should encounter her again what fate should become of me then?" Scarecrow questioned.

Joker attacked "Something worse than any batty nightmare you've ever had."

With that Joker quickly let Crane go and pranced out the door.

Scarecrow stood with a smirk "Truly interesting..."

(Later with the Joker)

Ever so silently Joker let himself into the mayor's home. He wandered the hallways stopping every now and again to look at all the pictures to say 'Ooh and Ahhh'.

Joker came to the Mayor's study and entrained himself by going through all the paper work in his filing cabinet.

"Boring, boring, boring… Crap, Ooohhh" Joker stopped mid throw when he found a picture of Amie and Joe.

In the picture they couldn't have been older than 18 and from the looks of it they were on summer break.

Joker licked his lips and traced his finger over Amie's face "Pretty little thing, almost as pretty as my muse."

He threw the frame on the floor, shattering it, and picked the picture up. He stared at it for a moment before folding Joe out of the picture and putting it in his jacket pocket.

Joker sighed and then grinned while throwing his feet a top the desk "This is going to be fun."

He saw the head lights of the mayor's car pull into the drive way. Joker sat in the chair mulling in he's mind on what he'd do to Anthony and his lovely wife.

The mayor walked into his home to find it thrown about. Chilled to the bone Anthony followed the Joker's path of broken things to his den.

"Well look who's finally home. I hope you don't mind, I let myself in… What am I saying of course you don't mind!" Joker laughed and licked his lips at the end.

Anthony put a protective arm in front of his wife. "What do you want?"

Joker grinned "Certainly not that old play thing."

"Then why are you here?" Anthony questioned while still staying in front of his wife.

"I need to have a talk with Batsy" He stated while fingering a knife in his pocket "And you're gonna help me find him."

(With Amie and Joe)

The two had spent the whole day watching their favorite movies. The last one had put Joe to sleep. Amie smiled at him.

"You always did look so peaceful when you were sleeping" Amie brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

She figured she'd just let him spend the night on the couch. While she got a blanket for him she happily hummed a tune.

Just as Amie tucked Joe in she heard his phone go off "Hello? Amie speaking."

"Amie! The joker came in and took Anthony! I need to talk to Joe." The mayor's wife cried threw the phone.

Amie gasped; she couldn't breathe while she looked at Joe. "Okay, you need to get somewhere safe, where are you?"

"I'm in the car at the police station." Her voice sounded a bit calmer.

"I'll have Joe come down to see you. Be safe and careful till then, bye." Amie clicked the 'end call' button.

Without any problem she woke the man up "Joe sorry but you need to go support your family. Joker stole your cousin and you have to go protect his wife down at the police station while I go find Anthony."

Joe stared at her and watched as she ran around undressing and quickly throwing her hair up. Once she came back into the room as Muse is when the news finally hit him.

Before she could leave he took hold of her.

"Aim, thank you for caring, I know you'll find him. Be careful…" Joe paused for a minute "I love you"

Her face soften "I love you too and I will"

And she was off not once looking back; she had a long and painful night ahead of her.

She had no clue as to how she was going the find Joker, much less Anthony. Muse was sure Batman would be looking for him too.

Remembering Moroni still owed her that favor, Muse headed towards the right side of Gotham.

This time when the maid open the door for Muse, she didn't play nice.

Pushing her way in, she yelled at the top of her lungs "MORONI! YOU OWN ME AND I'M HERE TO COLLECT!"

Waiting a few slow moments Muse took note of the guards pointing their guns at her, till she saw Moroni with all the other high town drug dealers.

"Muse, this is the second time you've come into my home uninvited and unwelcome. What do you want?" Moroni acted as if Muse was a fly, she didn't enjoy it at all.

Muse tilted her head down, with a pissy grin while giving an unknowing slight joker like lick to her lips.

"Now, I don't ask for much Mister Moroni. Hell I even helped you get rid of your very own family murder as well as saved your poor pitiful life" Muse walked up the stairs where he stood "I'm looking for someone you know, where's Joker?"

Moroni looked at her shocked "Joker? Why would you…"

Muse grabbed him by the collar of the shirt with a sick grin "Moroni, sweetie, he has something of mine. Either tell me where he is or I'll be forced to bring violence into the picture." (HAha cause Ricky was a photographer)

"He likes to stay near the loading docks close to the old amusement parks." Moroni answered while taking hold of Muse's gloved hands "Now I suggest you keeping your hands off me or Joker will keep what's yours."

Muse let go of him with a small shove at the end while walking down the stairs "Thanks for your time Moroni. Oh and consider your debt paid."

The gun points followed her to the door.

"Muse. If you ever need a job, know I could have one lined up for you, and give the clown a hit for me." Moroni spoke to her, for once like she wasn't beneath him.

Muse smiled and closed the door behind herself "I'll keep the job in mind, as for joker… gladly."

She tried moving as fast as possible but without the bike she was still too slow for her liking.

Wheezing silently she stalked the roof tops by the docks, looking for anyone with a clown mask. Her best bet was to take one hostage get what information she needed and bloody well save Anthony before Joker could kill him.

That's when she saw a dark shadow taking goon after goon out.

"Well, that way works too, thanks bats" She mused quietly to herself, slowly she came down from her perch letting Batman do all the work.

Following the trail of passed out guards and tied up thugs, Muse stuck to the side at a good distance.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. How I can always count on you. Ya see we need to have a little chat about our favorite lady in tights." Joker chuckled with a knife in hand. Next to him sat Anthony, bruised, bloody and beaten.

Batman watched him carefully trying to figure out a way to get the mayor out of the way "Why steal the mayor if you just wanted to talk?"

Joker tilted his head as he made a loud popping sound "Well how else am I going to make sure you come and keep you from pouncing on me, hum?"

Muse circled around to Joker's back.

"You want to talk, we talk… Just let Anthony go" Batman moved forward a step.

Joker shook his knife at him "Tsk Tsk, Batman. You know that will never work. No Mister Mayor stays with me. Now Batsy, I have a little warning message for you. I want ya to stay away from Muse. After all I saw her first."

Batman stared the clown down "What makes you think Muse wants you?"

Joker let a short giggle bubble over "Oh plea-se, do you see the way she flirts with me! The only reason M and M talks to ya Batsy is to make little ol' me jealous."

Muse couldn't take it anymore. She clapped her hands together loudly with the room being bear it echoed "My, what a lovely soap opera this whole event makes, but gents you're missing something altogether… I'm spoken for."

The look on Joker's face was priceless till it hit him fully "Who is he, I'll kill'm!"

That short distraction gave Batman the opening he needed. He flew at Joker tumbling down into a fight. Muse let the two men battle each other while she checked on Anthony.

He was out but breathing. That lifted a weight off her shoulders. It took some time and a bit of dodging into the shadows but she was able to get Anthony to a safe place where the cops would find him. She watched as the boys in blue came to take Joker away and as Joe and Anthony's wife came to see Anthony off to the hospital.

"Batman, thank you." Anthony's wife looked to the man in leather.

He didn't look at her instead he stared at Joe "I'm not the only one to thank, if it wasn't for Muse showing up I believe I would have never made it in time."

Joe watched Anthony and his wife go off in the ambulance while Batman and Gordon talked among themselves.

Looking up to the roof Joe caught sight a female figure cad in purple and black. He smiled up at her.

She just couldn't help herself, making sure no one was watching Muse blew Joe a kiss before disappearing from sight.

All but one did not see the quick and intimate exchange, the one with the green hair and ruby red lip stick.

A/N: and the plot thickens!


End file.
